Road Trip
by ASB Car-Drivers
Summary: Everyone takes a road trip. Featuring Linkin Park stuff and stuffnessness.
1. The Road Trip Begins!

MDK: We own everything. I think.  
  
Evil Lawyer: Oh no you don't!!!!!!!  
  
MDK: It's the evil lawyer! Noooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Evil Lawyer: *kills story*  
  
MDK: NOOOOOOOOOO! *brings story back to life* YOU *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* *clamps hand over mouth* What the *bleep*? Why can't I cuss?  
  
Evil Censorer: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
MDK: *tries to pull out a bazooka to shoot the *bleep* out of the censorer, but pulls out a water gun* Oh *bleep*. You *bleeeeep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* censorer!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kit: OMG I have a say in this!  
  
MDK: *bleep*?  
  
Kit: ¬¬ I *had* a say in this...  
  
MDK: But I didn't even cuss! You suck, evil censorer! You should go to *bleep*!!! *takes out EZ-Bake Oven*  
  
Evil Censorer: ...*bleep*?  
  
MDK: *poins* Ooooh! You *bleep* cussed!  
  
Evil Censorer: No, I didn't, all I said was *bleep*!  
  
*Maybe we'll come back here later and check up on them... time to start the road trip!!!*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kit: *takes an internet test* O.O! Yay, I'm the 5th Layer of Jigoku!  
  
MDK: ...O.o *takes a different test* I'm... a... uh... Virtual Pet...  
  
  
  
Ikuchi: ...I'm..a..5,000 year old person...  
  
Kasumi: *takes quiz* I'm the perfect girlfriend! ^^  
  
Kit: HURLfriend.  
  
MDK: I concur!  
  
Kit: ¬-¬ I give up.....  
  
Kasumi: ...but the Teletubbies said I was a perfect girl-  
  
MDK: ...Teletubbies?  
  
Kasumi: *clamps hand over mouth* I DIDN'T GO TO TELETUBBY LAND!!!!!!  
  
Kit: *dryly* Keep on telling yourself that...  
  
MDK: *gets into Kasumi's mind* Oh yes you did!!! O.o;;; How sad... makes me feel ashamed you're my yami...  
  
Kit: Makes me glad that *points* Ikuchi over there doesn't know the difference between TV and a PC...  
  
Kasumi: What?  
  
MDK: ...*kills the Teletubbies* I suppose we won't have anymore problems with that then...  
  
News Anchor: This just in! The Teletubbies have been killed!  
  
Adults across the world: *party, get drunk... you get it*  
  
Kids across the world: *cry*  
  
MDK: ...I made the little kids cry! Yay!  
  
Kasumi: ¬_¬ You're evil.  
  
Ikuchi: *blink*  
  
MDK: Well, now that that's overwith... *takes another quiz* This one says we should all go on a road trip!  
  
Others: ¬_¬;;;  
  
MDK: What? What?  
  
*three hours later...*  
  
MDK: *gets in driver's seat* I'm too young to drive! Oh well!  
  
Kasumi: *takes wheel* I don't think so!!! I'm old enough to drive ^^  
  
Ikuchi: I'm older than all of you! HAHAHA! I'm driving! *takes the wheel and pushes MDK out of the way*  
  
MDK:   
  
Kasumi: Yay! Why don't we leave her there on the ground and leave without her?  
  
MDK: O.O... HEY!  
  
Kit: *hides in the back seat, unnoticed*  
  
Kasumi: Yep. ^^ *starts driving off, but runs over MDK's hand*  
  
MDK: Ow!!!! *grabs hand* I think it's broken!  
  
Kasumi: Fine with me! ^^ *keeps driving out of the driveway*  
  
MDK: This isn't fair!! KIT!! HELP ME!!!!!!  
  
Kit: 0.o *silent snicker*  
  
Kasumi: ^^ *keeps driving, and runs over MDK's leg*  
  
MDK: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Kit: *thinking* 'hehe...sorry'  
  
Kasumi: ^^ *keeps driving, but drives over the lawn* Oops! *the lawn is muddy from the rainstorm* *car gets stuck*  
  
Kit: *still thinking* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm going to die a virgin!  
  
Ikuchi: *heard what Kit was thinking* O.o;;; *no comment*  
  
Kasumi: ^^ *doesn't notice car is stuck* *tries to keep driving*  
  
Kit: --  
  
Kasumi: ^^ *is digging a nice deep hole in the lawn, which has become so deep that there's water in it*  
  
MDK: Kasumi!!! You're ruining the lawn!!!  
  
Kasumi: *isn't listening to MDK* ^^  
  
Ikuchi: *taps Kasumi on shoulder* Kasumi... uh...  
  
Kasumi: ^^ Yes?  
  
Ikuchi: You're digging a huge hole in the lawn.  
  
Kasumi: What? *turns around and looks at hole* O.O Oops!  
  
Kit: *STILL thinking, and this time, is blocking out Ikuchi* What a baka...  
  
Kasumi: *is in shock because of what she's done* O_O  
  
MDK: Somebody call a medic! Please?  
  
Kit: *sigh* *gets out of car* *falls in hole* O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lands in China*  
  
Chinese people: ...  
  
Kit: ...*runs* *somehow suddenly ends up back by the car (O.o)*  
  
MDK: *oh the PAIN*  
  
Kasumi: O_O *still in shock*  
  
Kit: NOT again....  
  
Ikuchi: *takes wheel* *drives car out of hole*  
  
Kasumi: O_O  
  
Kit: OKAY, lets just get back in the house, NOW! *it starts to rain*  
  
Everyone: Oh..lovely..  
  
MDK: But- but- the QUIZ!! It says we need to take a road trip! *miraculously heals* *takes wheel* *pushes Ikuchi out of way* *starts backing out of driveway and actually makes it out on to the street* (MDK: Where'd I learn to drive? O.O;;;)  
  
Kit: *in the back seat with Ikuchi* *crosses arms* Hmm..god hates me. *continues to listen to Linkin Park*  
  
Kasumi: O_O  
  
MDK: *stops car* *can't stand sitting next to Kasumi anymore* (MDK: Maybe 'cause she smells so- Kasumi: *whacks MDK* MDK: Ow...) *switches Kasumi and Kit*   
  
Kit: *sarcastically* Thanks MDK!  
  
MDK: ^^ You're so very welcome!!  
  
Kasumi: O_O  
  
Ikuchi: *is asleep* *little drops of drool come out of his nose and mouth*  
  
Kit: o.O ew  
  
Kasumi: *faints*  
  
MDK: I hope the poilce don't catch us with these two 'dead' bodies in the backseat... O.o  
  
Kit: haa haa  
  
MDK: ...that's not funny  
  
Police car: *starts chasing the Chester Nip Mobile (that's what we'll call our car from now on)*  
  
MDK: O.O *pulls over*  
  
Policeman: Uh... you're speeding.  
  
Chester Nip Mobile: *is only a couple feet away from the driveway at this point*  
  
MDK: No we're not.  
  
Policeman: How old are you anyways? *looks in back* OH MY GOD!!!!!! *arrests MDK*  
  
MDK: Yep. Everyone's a critic.  
  
Kit: 00;  
  
MDK: *kicks policeman in the nuts*  
  
Policeman: *runs away*  
  
MDK: That takes care of that. *takes wheel again* And we were NOT speeding!  
  
Kasumi: *wakes up * O_O  
  
MDK: Oh no... Ikuchi, do something about that!!!  
  
Eat Sushi: Zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
MDK: ...crap. *splashes cold water all over Kasumi*  
  
Kasumi: O_O  
  
MDK: Nothing we can to about that. *pulls over at gas station* I need food.  
  
Kit: F11  
  
MDK: ...*buys a pizza* *waves it under Ikuchi's nose*  
  
Kit: Chester the Pizza molester!  
  
Ikuchi: o.o How can you molest a pizza??  
  
Kasumi: You touch its meat!  
  
Everyone: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
MDK: OK, that's a little too much unwanted information! o.O!  
  
Kit: Tell me about it...  
  
Ikuchi: *is laughing so hard that he's rolling on the floor*  
  
Kit: Weirdo.  
  
MDK: When did Kasumi wake up?  
  
Kasumi: ...when I smelled PIZZA! *grabs a piece of pizza*  
  
MDK: *takes one also* ^^  
  
Kasumi: ^^  
  
Kit: SOOO healthy..*resorts to eating salad* ^^  
  
Kasumi: ...yuck  
  
MDK: *drops pizza slice* *also grabs salad*  
  
Kasumi and Ikuchi: O.o  
  
Kit: *eats salad happily*  
  
MDK: *same*  
  
Kasumi: ...*drops pizza and starts nibbling on celery stalk*  
  
*three hours later...*  
  
Kasumi: *has only eaten 1/4th of the celery stalk*  
  
MDK: ...-_-;;;  
  
Ikuchi: *has eaten whole pizza, including slices dropped onto the ground* *burps*  
  
Kasumi: ...  
  
MDK: Ewww. Kasumi, how can you go out with him?  
  
Kasumi: ...?  
  
Kit: *sigh*  
  
MDK: *goes back into convienence store to get more food, but comes back out in handcuffs being followed by a policeman that looks mysteriously like Yami* I DIDN'T DO IT!!!  
  
Yami: Tell it to the judge!  
  
MDK: BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!!!  
  
Kasumi: Ooh! What'd she do?  
  
Yami: Seems this person is responsible for the strangulation of a... *looks at paper* Tina Adkins.  
  
Kasumi: ...O.o  
  
MDK: I DIDN'T DO IT!  
  
Kasumi: *sarcastically* Yeah, I'll believe that one.  
  
Kit: Did you kill that *beeping* *bleep*??  
  
MDK: I wish.  
  
Kit: .Hsiw I  
  
Yami: Tina was found dead on the floor of *points* that 7-11. Someone strangled her.  
  
MDK: And you're holding me responsible for it?  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
MDK: And what proof do you have?  
  
Yami: People have told me you hold a grudge of some sort against her, claiming she flirts with your boyfriend.  
  
MDK: BUT SHE DOES!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I see. You admit that you've killed her?  
  
MDK: NO!!  
  
Jeremy: *comes out of 7-11* I DID IT! IT WAS ME!  
  
MDK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kit: 00!  
  
Yami: !! You shall fall! *pants fall to the ground, revealing hot pink boxers with little Dark Girl Magicians on them* !!  
  
MDK: I KNEW IT! YOU'RE YAMI!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: *comes out of 7-11* I admit it! It was I who killed the-  
  
MDK: Speak English, please.  
  
Ganondorf: I killed her.  
  
Kit: But Jeremy..?  
  
Jeremy: Ummm... I can explain... *leaves*  
  
Kit: OH NO YOU DON'T!! *blocks all ways out of the store*   
  
Jeremy: *digs another hole to China and jumps in*  
  
Kit: *fills the hole with..milk!* HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
MDK: Nooooo! *rips off handcuffs and fishes Jeremy out of the milk*  
  
Kit: I can TELL she was tempted to type "Rips off handcuffs and fishes Jeremy out of the Malik"!!  
  
MDK: ¬_¬;;; *gets over Kit's comment* Oh well! ^^ *glomps Jeremy*  
  
Jeremy: *can't breathe and is turning purple*  
  
MDK: Oops. *lets Jeremy get air*  
  
Kasumi: ...  
  
Ikuchi: *feels unloved because he only said 13 lines*  
  
Kasumi: Aww, you feel unloved? *gives Ikuchi a big hug*  
  
Ikuchi: *tear tear*  
  
MDK: Happy dappy lovey fest! *brings in Mike Shinoda so Kit doesn't feel left out*  
  
Kit: *hugs Mike*  
  
MDK: ...now what?  
  
Everyone except Yami and Ganondorf: *get in the Chester Nip Mobile, which has suddenly gained size so more people can fit*  
  
MDK: Who's driving?  
  
Jeremy: *takes wheel* I live in a cardboard box on wheels- a mobile home! I figure if I can control my box, this should be a cinch!  
  
Kit: ...we're all gonna die...  
  
Mike: I think I'LL drive.  
  
Kit: NOO! *wants to keep on hugging Mike* *does puppy eyes*  
  
Mike: Oh fine.  
  
MDK: ...well, Jeremy's not driving... 'cause I wanna sit next to him... wait.. *idea*  
  
*five minutes later*  
  
MDK: This is the steering wheel. Can you say that?  
  
Yami: Steerinnnnnngg..... wheeeeeeeeeel.  
  
MDK: Good!  
  
Yami: *takes wheel, and is somehow very good at driving*  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
Kit: *hehe* *is litterally attached to Mike* ^______________________________________________^  
  
Kasumi: *doesn't realize that Sam put Super Glue all over her shirt again* *hugs Ikuchi*  
  
Ikuchi: Why does this seem so *bleeping* familiar??  
  
Kasumi: ...I dunno. *shrugs* ^^  
  
MDK: *rolls eyes, but doesn't notice that Kasumi has played the same joke on her in return* *gets stuck to wall*  
  
Kit: 00 and I thought I had issues...  
  
MDK: Uh... wait... let me think of a good excuse... *is actually stuck to the wall sideways, as in her feet aren't on the ground*  
  
Kit: Hold on...we're in a car, so where did the wall come from??  
  
MDK: It's not a van! *POOF* It's a tour bus!  
  
Kit: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Chester Nip Mobile and its amazing wonders.....  
  
MDK: No, that was my AAP.   
  
Kit: URUSEI.  
  
Kasumi: *is still stuck* Anyone have some solvent? Or maybe some Goof-Off?  
  
MDK: Kasumi, that stuff doesn't work on clothing.  
  
Kit: And besides, you KNOW you like it!  
  
Kasumi: *blushes*  
  
MDK: ...JEREMY! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!!  
  
Jeremy: ...okay. *gives MDK some solvent*  
  
MDK: Do I have to repeat myself? IT DOESN'T WORK ON CLOTHES.  
  
Jeremy: ...  
  
Kit: *dryly* Wow. He cares..  
  
MDK: *didn't recognize that as sarcasm* I know. Doesn't he just? ^^  
  
Yami: ...Where's the road?  
  
MDK: WHAT?! You're not driving on the road?  
  
Yami: No, I can't find it.  
  
MDK: ...*was luckily wearing yellow sweatshirt with another shirt under it, and rips away from wall* *looks out the front window* *points* Yami, THAT'S the road.  
  
Yami: *is driving on road*  
  
MDK: *slaps forehead*  
  
Kit: OO OMG!!! GET ON THE RIGHT LANE!! CAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MDK: *hurrily grabs steering wheels and swerves* *mops forehead* Phew. Yami, you're fired.  
  
Yami: Aww... *puppy dog eyes*  
  
MDK: *covers eyes* Must... withstand... kawaiiness!!!  
  
Jeremy: *jealous*  
  
MDK: Uh......... I didn't mean it like that!!!  
  
Yami: *sob*  
  
MDK: NO! *kicks Yami out onto the road without his pants*  
  
Mike: *zzzz*  
  
Kit : Awwwww!! ^_^  
  
Jeremy: *has donuts*  
  
MDK: Hmm... you promised me you'd buy me a donut one day!!! I want one!! *takes a donut* ^^  
  
Kit: Uos' P.D!  
  
MDK: ...*thwaps Kasumi on the head with a frying pan*  
  
Kasumi: X_x  
  
Kit: A COOKIE! WANT A COOKIE! *points to Rob*  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Car going by: *shouts out window* THAT'S SICK!!!  
  
Yami: I didn't do it!! *sobs* I can't believe I got my self fired!  
  
Another car: *censored*  
  
Yami: That's not very nice!!!  
  
Another car: *flips Yami off*  
  
Yami: Hey!!  
  
*Back in the Chester Nip Mobile, things aren't going too well...*  
  
Kasumi: I learned a new word today!!!  
  
MDK: I'm not really sure I want to hear it.  
  
Kasumi: It's *bleep*!  
  
MDK: O_O  
  
Kasumi: *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*...  
  
MDK: O_O That's the worst word on the planet! How could you say that, Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: *bleep* *bleep*  
  
Jeremy: O_O *covers ears, but it's too late and he faints*  
  
MDK: O_O *goes to help Jeremy*  
  
Ikuchi: O_O KASUMI!!!  
  
Kasumi: ...what? *bleep*  
  
Kit: IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X.X  
  
Mike: O.O!!  
  
Kasumi: *bleep* *kills the evil censorer, and is now able to say word* SPORK!!!  
  
Jeremy: *has woken up*  
  
MDK: THAT'S what you were saying?  
  
Kasumi: Yep. Spork.  
  
Kit: x.x++  
  
Mike: NOOO!  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Kasumi: *is still glued to Ikuchi* ...^^  
  
Sugoroku: YUGI!! Putting the Millennium puzzle on my chair and 'forgetting' to tell me is NOT funny!  
  
*On the freeway...*  
  
Yami: Huh? Was that Grandpa calling? Oops... I forgot about that.... *snickers* And it was pointy side up too!  
  
*In the Chester Nip Mobile once again*  
  
THE END! 


	2. The Evil Lawyer Is Finally Defeated

MDK: TROGDOR!!!!! BURNINATE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trogdor: *burninates the evil lawyer*  
  
MDK: VOIP ROBOT! VOIP!!!!!!!  
  
Robot: VOIP! Fhqwhgads.  
  
MDK: ^^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*continuing in the Chester Nip Mobile*  
  
Yami: *pops in the door when the Chester Nip Mobile is at a rest stop* I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!  
  
Kit: OH YEAH!? I know where you LIVE!!  
  
Yami: o.o;;;  
  
Kit: THE TURTLE GAME SHOP!! BAWAHAHAHHAHA! *goes insane*  
  
MDK: ...  
  
Kasumi: ...I want copokier!!!!!!  
  
MDK: Is that really a word?  
  
Kasumi: Who knows? I just think it sounds cool!  
  
Kit: ¬¬  
  
MDK: *takes in a loooooooong, deep breath* ...I WATCH HOW THE MOON SITS IN THE SKY IN THE DARK-  
  
Kit: ...  
  
MDK: ^^;;;  
  
Kit: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!!  
  
Mike: ... *sings along*  
  
Kit: THANKS MIKE.  
  
Mike: ^^ You're welcome.  
  
Kit: ...oh well!  
  
Jeremy: ...  
  
Kasumi: *is STILL stuck to Ikuchi, considering no one has really wanted to help them* ...  
  
Kit: *goes in the far left corner with her Mike plushie, huggling it*  
  
MDK: *huggles Hamtaro plushie*  
  
Jeremy: *jealous*  
  
MDK: ...I LIKE OXNARD!!!  
  
Jeremy: *more jealous*  
  
Kit: Sure you are.  
  
MDK: I LIKE HAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *starts flying around the tour bus* I'M FLYING LIKE A MOOSICUNE!!!  
  
Kit: *sprouts wings out of her *bleep* and starts to fly around the world, Mike plushie in hand*  
  
MDK: ...that's just sick.  
  
Mike: No it's not!!  
  
Jeremy: I agree with MDK. Who sprouts wings out of their *bleep*?  
  
Ikuchi: Kit, obviously.  
  
Kasumi: That's messed up.  
  
Kit:   
  
Jeremy: What, does it hurt or something?  
  
Kit: I'm amazed at your stupidity.  
  
Jeremy: ...shut up.  
  
MDK: ...STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!!!!  
  
Kit: Oh urusei, over-dramatic perfectionist.  
  
Yami: *takes a picture of everyone, and nobody was ready*  
  
MDK: ...  
  
Mr. Switxweepee: *squeaky voice* I'm made of elastic!  
  
MDK: Yep!!! *streches out Mr. Switxweepee so far that he snaps back together*  
  
Kit: 00;  
  
MDK: ^^ *sticks Mr. Switxweepee in the toilet* Bye bye!! *flushes toilet*  
  
Mr. Switxweepee: Nooooooooooo- *is cut off by that fact that he's been flushed*  
  
Rob: I do exist you know!!  
  
Chester Nip Mobile: I need a car wash!  
  
Everyone: O.o;;;   
  
MDK: It TALKS!!!  
  
CNM: Of course I do - where do you THINK I came from anyways?  
  
Kit: O.O CHESTER BENNINGTON!!!!!  
  
MDK: I thought he came from a car factory in Japan O.o  
  
CNM: Uhh..I mean, *honk honk*! O.O  
  
MDK: ^^ Yep, he's from a car factory.  
  
Kit: *falls over anime-style*  
  
MDK: ^^ *takes wheel and start driving back onto the freeway*  
  
CNM: *honk* *BOOM* My *honk* wheel just *honking* blew *honk* UP! I mean, *starts making wheel-blows-up sounds* *honk honk*  
  
MDK: ...^^ *keeps driving*  
  
Kasumi: And I thought I was bad O.o  
  
Kit: She's so st00pid.  
  
Kasumi: Don't speak in leet!!  
  
Mike: *stomache rumbles* o.o  
  
MDK: ^^ *sings Wahoo Stomp in hopes everyone will sing along* *keeps driving with broken wheel* ^^  
  
Kit: I can just see Chibi Yami Kitty walking down a road singing that...  
  
MDK: And then a person picks him up, and brings him home... and in the end you find out it's....................... BAKURA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kit: 'Oh, you're such a kawaii, fluffy kitty!' -Bakura  
  
MDK: *laughs so hard that milk comes out nose*  
  
Kasumi: Dork..  
  
Jeremy: ...HEY! *attacks Kasumi*  
  
Kasumi: OW!!  
  
MDK: O_O *leaves driver's seat while the car is still going to stop Jeremy and Kasumi, but there' sone problem- no one's controlling the car*  
  
CNM: *starts swerving all over the road and ends up on the wrong lane again*  
  
Kit: Sore wa, I want to draw Linkin Park Ham Hams, THE END!  
  
Ikuchi: !!! No!!! You can't end it with a cliffhanger!!! THE CAR IS ON THE WRONG LANE YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Kit: TOO BAD!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MDK: Since this isn't going too well, we're going to end the chappie with a cliffhanger ^^;;; That sucks. 


End file.
